Undercover
by xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are new to town, but not on an pleasure vacation. They catch wind of a plot to destroy the order of the world and try to take down the masterminds of the operation. Made for 2017 KuroFai Olympics under the prompt Birds of a Feather.


"Kuro-puu! Did you bring in the crystal? And silverware?" I call out from our new kitchen. It's a cute apartment in the middle of a big city, the classic home for a couple just getting started. I start opening boxes before they're even all unloaded, something that will likely get me yelled at later.

I peek out the archway to see the door kicked open. "I don't know, Fai. They aren't labeled," Kurogane grit out. Definitely going to get yelled at later, or sooner.

"Well, we don't have any paper yet, so how will I serve your dinner?" I tease and take the stack of boxes from him, "You know, I wanted to hire a team to do this for us."

"Why would we waste the money when we have a pack behind us and can both easily do this besides?"

"To fit in, perhaps?" I begin and set down the stack on the kitchen table, "It's not normal to carry up a couch by yourself."

"Tch, not like we're going to be here for long," he stretches his arms, prepping for the next trip to the truck.

"You assume we won't be here long. Yet I'm getting a job and we're moving in just in case this takes a long time," I quirk my brow and grin at him, "I think you might want to stay here for a while."

"Your job is at a bar run by vampires to get information, a hotel would cost more, and I have to be back to maintain the pack."

I sigh, "Fine, I'll believe you." Opening another box, I smile and hold up a plate, "You did bring the crystal! Good boy!"

He growls lowly before walking back out the door.

You see, Kurogane and I are not really a new couple moving into a new apartment to start fresh. The only truth there is the couple part. Kurogane is the current alpha of a wolf pack. His father was the previous Alpha, and a big reason I, as a vampire, are with the wolves to this day. A long time ago, he and Kurogane decided to show me mercy. I was nothing more than a child at the time.

"Do you remember anything of the last couple days?" the kind man asked me. He was tall had a musky scent, which I later realized was the smell of a wolf. He and his son were sitting on chairs next to the rickety bed I had just woken up in.

"No…" my voice came out raspier than it should have. I looked down at my hands and stretched them out. I couldn't remember anything at all, yet I knew something was strange about them, and about the way my body felt. My head fell to the side in curiosity.

"And before that, little one?"

I shook my head, "No."

"I see," he said simply and watched my movements, "Do you have a name?"

"…" I thought hard, "Fai. I am Fai."

"A good name, mine is Youou Suwa. And this is my son, Kurogane. I am the alpha of this pack. Do you understand?"

"Alpha… their… leader?"

"Yes, we are werewolves here."

"Am I one too?" I looked up at him.

"You're a vampire," the son said easily.

I blinked and looked back at my hands as his father cut back in, "Yes, well… we found you in a destroyed home and decided to help you. Make sense?"

I nodded slowly, "That's not normal, is it? For you to help me?"

He was silent for a moment and sighed, "No, it isn't. We were hunting vampires but… my Kurogane will be the leader one day. And he chose to help you."

I switched to looking at Kurogane. I remember thinking he was my hero at the time, but now I think he looked more like a pouty child. He knew nothing of what he did, it was just his gut reaction.

"Thank you," I smiled softly and laid down, unsure of what to do next.

Youou stood at that point, "Then I'll leave you in Kurogane's care. Tell me if you get hungry, okay?"

Another nod as he shut the door, "Hungry… he means thirsty, right? Kuro…"

"Kurogane. You won't eat anymore so yeah. Thirsty I guess. How did you know your name?"

"I don't know. It's my name."

"But you got nothing else?"

I stared at the ceiling and smiled, "I have you!"

Kurogane grumbled and looked away from me, "I meant memories!"

Laughing, I shook my head, "Nothing else, Kurog- Kuro… Your name is hard."

"Ku-ro-ga-ne," he growled.

I just shook my head, "Kuro-wan! Because you're a dog!"

Kurogane sneered at me, "Wolf!"

I rolled over to face the wall, "Bad puppy!"

I was naïve to say the least. I had no idea what was happening, but I was alive, and still am. Only now my 'mate' is in control and we're in a new place for the first time. I carefully open box after box, putting away all that I could before the sky began to lighten.

"Kuro, I'm going to bed," I kiss his forehead, "You should soon too. Our work starts tonight after all."

"Yeah, just get in the bedroom before you die. I'm not stopping until this is done," he keeps pulling photos and books from his box.

I smile lightly and touch his back, "You need to sleep at some point today, regardless of whether you finish."

He shrugs and shoos me to the bedroom for the day.

I wake up as the sun sets and smile at the warmth snuggled up behind me. It feels so much more domestic now that we are living on our own. I slip out of the bed, trying not to wake him. Today was my first day of work at the bar owned by our client.

More of an informant really. Yuuko had come to town on the night of the full moon, when she knew all the grown wolves would be out. What she didn't know is that I was there to catch her. Of course, no one knew I was there. I am a secret weapon for the wolves as I can talk to people and go places they can't. I was valued for this and kept a secret from the world.

Even if I am an integral part now, my first few years with the wolves were difficult in many ways. They are nocturnal, like I am, but I was a newborn vampire living on their turf. The others in the pack weren't fond of their enemy being among their ranks. More than bully me, they would simply ignore me. I used to think that I'd rather they hurt me. At least then I would have some effect on their lives, and they would have some on mine.

Meanwhile, I could barely control myself. The worst was the bloodlust, but I couldn't even properly control my new strength. My body wasn't used to vampire strength alone, but I also survived off of werewolf blood, Youou's specifically, and that gave me an extra oomph. It was suddenly so easy to break plates or rip sheets that I was trying fold.

Kurogane was the only ally I had, and he was gone most of the day training for his career of hunting… hunting my own kind. Youou told me that I would be trained alongside him one day, but I had to learn to control myself. So that is exactly what I did. Everyday chores were my battlefield. I cleaned, cooked, and washed until I could do everything without worrying about breaking the house.

By the end of the first year, Youou put me on his lap and smiled, "You have been working hard, haven't you? How do you feel?"

"I have, Papa! But… I still feel hungry all the time."

He smiled sadly and patted my belly, "That will never go away fully, but you must not act on it. That's why I've taught you to meditate and control yourself. After the New Year, you will learn to be a good partner for Kurogane."

I looked up with wonder in my eyes, "I'm ready?! I-I mean… I'm ready!"

Kurogane scoffed at me, "I don't really need a partner, done fine on my own."

Youou laughed heartily, "Yes you do, my son. All of us work in pairs for a reason. Where you fall behind, your partner picks you up. You've done good up to now because you have strong blood in you. From now on, you two are more than brothers in the home, you are brothers in arms. Act like it, protect each other."

We nodded without a second thought. Youou was alpha for a reason after all, everyone respected him, most of all his sons.

So, the very next day Kurogane took me with him to the dojo. While the other kids my age studied advanced self-defense, I started with the younger ones. I looked about 8 at the time, but felt such a rift between the others. My only hope was to work harder than any of them and catch up quickly.

I begged Kurogane to spar with me anytime I could. He would often refuse in the beginning. Maybe I wore him down, or maybe he just wanted to beat me up a bit for all the names I called him. Either way I got what I wanted.

He never held back, and I got hurt a lot. Youou didn't find out for the longest time simply because I healed too quickly. Kurogane would carry me home on his back and I would be mostly fine by the time we got home. I remember the day he found us crystal clear.

I was almost at my limit for the day when Youou came to the dojo looking for us. He opened the door to Kurogane throwing me across the room with a solid strike to my stomach. He was furious and grabbed the wooden sword from Kurogane before swatting him over the head, "Kurogane Suwa! He's too novice for strikes like that! What were you thinking?!"

Kurogane grabbed his sore head with one hand and pointed angrily at me, "He asked me too!"

I struggled to stand up while I spoke, "I d-did… I want… to do better. Please… let us continue Papa."

Youou shook his head quickly and came to help me, "You are expecting too much too fast Fai. Let yourself learn the basics first."

"NO!" I grabbed on to his shirt, "I have to be able to fight on my own! I can't be his partner if we're not equal!"

Youou looked at me, unsure what to do next. He picked me up and hung the sword back on the wall, "Kurogane, we're going home for tonight. If you want to keep the extra practice sessions going, then I must be there for them."

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you! I promise I'll be the best hunter in no time!"

From that day on, I trained with the kids my age, no matter how far behind I was. Youou drilled me as hard as the rest of them, and I had fun scrapping my way towards them.

Anyway, had Yuuko come to us holding a letter addressed to the Alpha. The cubs instinctually circled her and growled lowly.

She looked around, letter in hand, as if planning what she could do next. I worried that she might go on the attack and stepped out, "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me with surprise but soon calmed herself, "I have a message for the alpha of this pack. I want nothing but to leave this envelope and run."

I walked past the cubs and motioned for them to back off, "Give me that."

She hesitated, probably suspicious that I might be the very organization she was trying to thwart. After the cubs listened to me, she decided to hand over the letter.

I read it quickly and looked back at her, "What is this exactly?"

"All truth, I swear. I was approached and want nothing to do with it."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

I eyed her and decided to trust her. Inviting her inside, I made some tea for the both of us, "Tell me more."

"There is a group of vampires that wish to subjugate humans. They hate the world the way it is and believe that the food chain should be altered in their favor. I understand their plight, all vampires do, but I know the war that will ensue. I'd rather avoid the bloodshed."

More than morals, her business depended on humans, and she told me that she enjoyed it more than she would enjoy being a ruler. So, she played both fields and was now our best informant on the situation.

The plan is a simple one, I work for her and gain information on the organization. We eventually take down the leader and disperse the lower ranks. It likely isn't a permanent fix, but it will certainly buy us more time to systematically take them down.

For now, I need to learn the job. As I leave the apartment, I set a small letter so Kurogane knows what I am up to. The bar isn't too far away, so I just walk there. It's a nice little place, tavern styled and dimly lit. The patrons are loud and having a blast from what I can tell. The air has a strong mix of creatures, humans included. I feel a bit dizzy but soon get used to it.

Yuuko is behind the bar waving me over, "Finally made it, I see. I expect you to be here as soon as you can. The bar opens before the sun completely sets, so I need you here right after. Can you do that?"

I nod cheerfully, "I can manage yes."

"Good," she smiles, "Then let's get you in a uniform."

I think I look quite dashing in the uniform. It is a pair of long black slacks, a white button up, a black vest, and a thin black tie. The customers like me in it too. They are lovely for the most part, giving me compliments and helping me through my training. I'm sure Kurogane would have been jealous if he saw how they treat me.

I end my night in Yuuko's office, "Enjoy your day? You did an excellent job."

"Yes, I had a wonderful time. I'm glad I decided to work here."

"That's great. Caldina told me that you are taking well to it, so I don't see a problem with keeping you on," We both stood and shook hands, "Welcome officially to the team. However, we have more important things to talk about. I have an in for you, but it'll be extremely dangerous on your part."

I just nod, "I'm interested."

"The spokesperson for the organization is Kyle Rondart. He is the one who recruited me. I can introduce the two of you, as long as you can go under cover."

"I think it's the best plan we have… however… Kuro-woof will likely have reservations about sending his own into the lion's den. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow," I finish with a smile, "Am I dismissed?"

Yuuko nods this time, "Of course. Please keep up the good work."

I close the door behind me and start for home. There is plenty of time left in the night, so I seek out Kurogane. He is never easy to find when he's working, as he should be, but I always had a knack for tracking him anyway. As long as 'knack' meant 'supernatural power' at least.

It happened when I was still young, around 11 I believe. I was still studying as hard as I could, needing more blood as the cost. Youou kept a worried eye on me at all times just to stop me from overdoing it. I never thought about it back then, but I was weakening him the more I tried to strengthen myself. He never talked to me about it, but I was basically his son. I'm sure it was all worth it for him.

The entire time I trained with the cubs, they would try extra hard to get me to the ground. It hurt, but it also helped me learn on my feet. I had Kurogane to chase them off after practice, the little hero. While I loved him for it, part of me was always waiting for the day I didn't need him. So, I dug deeper, trained with everything I had.

I had no idea how powerful I was becoming. More than battle prowess, my mind was evolving. I was gaining control over the barest aspects of my body, so much so that one night, while Kurogane and I were just talking, I collapsed, well, more like I died, for real this time.

Now, imagine talking to your brother, and then he suddenly dies. No reason for it, but there is a strange, wispy blue bird flying above him. Suddenly there's a clear reason he fell over.

Kurogane glared at the bird and screamed, "Who are you? What did you do?!"

It shirked away from him, scared. It looked around the room and tried to get closer to the dead body. Youou came bursting in as Kurogane pulled my body far away from it.

"It hurt Fai! What is it?!" Kurogane continued to shout, sending the bird further into a corner.

Youou looked carefully at the bird and slowly reached out to it, motioned for it to come closer, "Come here, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kurogane tried to speak, but he quickly covered his mouth. The bird shakily came to Youou and nuzzled into his chest.

"There you are, just relax. You're okay, Fai," he stroked the bird and held it close to my body, "Kurogane, let go of him."

Kurogane looked bewildered but let the bird land on me. It took an hour for my soul to return to my body, and I cried for a long time after that before Youou could give any explanation.

"Essentially, his body came apart. It's rare, but some vampires gain abilities in their lifetime. You see, every human has some sort of psychic ability, but they are very weak for the most part. When you turn, all your senses are magnified. I think, because you were turned at such an early age, you have a certain disconnect with your body. Do you understand?"

We both nodded, but I didn't really understand. I still don't fully understand.

"It will happen randomly for a while, but you should try to understand what brings it on, and control it. Keep it secret as best you can, it might become your greatest weapon."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the puffiness out, "How? I didn't feel anything at all, it just happened."

Youou shook his head, "I… can't help you with that. I know that it's possible to control, but I have no experience."

It took a big man to admit you have no clue to a child. I gulped and balled my fists in my night shirt, "What if I can't?"

"You have to," he kept a steady eye on mine, "Otherwise you won't be able to hunt. You'd be too much of a liability."

My eyes grew wide and I opened my mouth, stopping my voice to think hard. "I," I started with a cracked voice, "I want to be useful. I…"

"I'll make up for him," Kurogane finally spoke, "Whatever he lacks, I make up for, right? So I'll make up for him!"

Youou was surprised to say the least. He was at a loss of what to say. He didn't say anymore on the topic that night, he only tucked us in and told us to rest.

And so, I was back to square one. Our training changed so we could be alone in case I fell out of my body again, which started happening frequently. I tried my hardest to keep it from happening, sometimes holding it back for minutes at a time. Most nights ended with Kurogane carrying me home, my body piggyback and my soul perched on his shoulder until I finally did learn to control it.

Now, it's not an issue, other than the energy it takes to use. I find a nice tree to lay under and close my eyes. My soul drifts out easily and quickly searches for the target. There he is, and not too far away.

I return to my body and quickly catch up to him, landing in a tree just above him, "Yoo-hoo! Kuro-dearest? We need to talk."

He jumps ever so slightly before realizing who it was, "Right now? I'm working."

"So am I. Call it a business trip, one that entails me telling you that I have a chance to go undercover."

"No."

"I didn't even tell you anything yet."

"I know. You are not going to risk your neck like that. If they find out you're a betrayer, you're dead. If the any of the pack sees you with them, you're dead. Not happening."

I jump down next to him, "With all due respect Alpha Man, I think this is a good idea. Our best, actually. So long as we can fool them on multiple levels."

He quirks his brow at me, "What do you mean?"

I smirk and wrap my arms around his neck, "You're no Alpha, just a random youngling new to the field. You can stalk the recruiter and make him believe you're nothing special. Meanwhile, I am attracted to this town because I hear of the revolution, and have a wonderful power to add to their arsenal."

Kurogane pulled my arms off, "Back to no. That is a heavily guarded secret."

"The secret is that I work for you, and that will hopefully remain a secret."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We're hunters. We can manage to quiet a few evil vampires, can we not?"

He leans against the tree and sighs. That's a sign he's thinking about it. Good on me.

"I'll let you ponder and go cook you some dinner, alright? Happy hunting, sweetie."

Kurogane was an excellent Alpha. He had plenty of practice at it, and always put the pack's best interests first. He became the Alpha far too young, but took it seriously from day one.

Our father died when we were around 14 years old. It wasn't so sudden, but hit Kurogane and I very hard.

At the time, we had just begun to experiment with our relationship. It was a strange mix of innocent kisses and little bites. I ended up switching from Youou's blood to Kurogane's. It turned out to be perfect timing, as Youou became ill a few months after.

He refused to tell anyone for a long time, probably knowing it was not something he could be cured of. He sensed his end coming, and wanted to live as a health wolf until he deteriorated further.

So, no one knew he was ill until he passed out during a lesson with the younger cubs. I was sweeping the dojo and heard someone fall and the cubs yelling. I ran to them and called for help quickly.

By the end of the night, Kurogane and I were huddled in the medic's office waiting for news. The head medic came out with a solid frown, "He's ill. He's awake right now, I suggest you see him."

We nodded and hurried to see him. Youou was propped up on some pillows looking worse for wear. We had never seen him so tired looking, I was so shocked I couldn't speak.

"You two… I'm glad you waited here. Come and sit," he motioned to the chairs on either side of his bed, "Monou told you that I'm sick, right?"

We nodded in unison and Kurogane spoke, "What is it? Do we need to get medicine for you? It can't be too far away if you're sending us."

"Kurogane, please. There is no medicine that can save me," he paused to cough, "I am not sending you anywhere. This is just… my end. You both mean the world to me, so you are the first to know this. From today on, Kurogane, you are the Alpha. Do not let anyone contest that, you are the strongest we have."

It was the first time I saw Kurogane crying. He dipped his head down and gripped his pants until his knuckles turned white. "I will," he grits out, "I will be Alpha until I die."

Youou smiled at him, likely proud of who his son had become. That was when he turned to me, "Fai, I have a job for you too. Never turn your back on Kurogane. You are his ally when all others are not."

I noticed then that I was crying too, but I nodded and kept looking at my only father as he continued, "I know you hold him in your heart, as he does you. You have a stronger bond than I could have ever imagined. I know remarkable things are in your futures so long as you stick together. I love you so much… never forget that."

I threw myself on the bed and hugged him deeply, "I won't! I love you too, Father! I promise, we will always protect each other, right Kuro?!"

He looked up, seeming to have pulled himself together more than I had, "I promise, Father. I promise."

The next month was a mess. The pack was scared for their future with such a young Alpha. As he promised, Kurogane took on any challenger and won. Just as I had promised, I took care of his injuries from every battle. The naysayers quieted before Youou had even passed, and every night was spent by his side.

At the end of the month, I awoke from my spot next to Youou and could not hear his breath. I woke Kurogane up and called for the medic. There was nothing that could be done anymore. The funeral was held two days later, and our father was buried next to his wife, who I was told had died to a sickness when Kurogane was only three.

Recovery was difficult for us, but we had each other and a pack behind us. Kurogane seemed to always scowl for a year after Youou died, but neither of us were very cheerful. Time passed as it should and we healed as we grew closer.

Where was I? Oh, yes, dinner for my mate. I don't eat food, couldn't taste it if I tried, but I cook for Kurogane regardless. The meals change as the full moon gets closer, mainly consisting of more meat to satisfy him. The full moon passed a few days before we moved, so Today was a normal human-esque meal. I make buffalo chicken pasta, keeping it warmed in the pan until Kurogane walks through the door.

"Welcome home," I say and plate the food.

He takes it from me and kisses my forehead, "Thanks."

We both end up on the couch watching whatever show happened to be on. I glance at him, "Did you decide?"

I watch him clench his jaw, "Yes. I did… But you will tell me every detail-"

"That's a given, dear."

"AND," he cut back in, "Get the Hell out of there at the first sign of shit hitting the fan."

"Deal," I cuddle next to him until we both retire to bed.

After we agreed for me to go undercover, days passed like normal, I went to work every night for a week before I finally got to meet Kyle Rondart.

"Yuuko mentioned an eager recruit, but she did not say you held such power," he smiles at me and orders a cocktail.

"Oh? You can sense it can you. I guess my interest in the project is well warranted," I shake his drink and pour it smoothly as Caldina had taught me.

"As it should be. Where did you hear of us?"

"My circle caught wind of it Downriver. I enjoy a fair share of danger and thought that this is the perfect time to alter the balance. Humans are getting to comfortable for my liking."

He nods, "You think so too, eh? May I ask you more?"

"Of course, I'm an open book to you."

"How old are you," he asks.

"21, I think. I was turned when I was very young."

"That explains your ability, but you are still very young."

"I know it. Everyone here is far more experienced than me, but I get by."

"We like them young anyway. The younger generation is full of dreamers, people we need to change the world. Tell me, who changed you?"

"I have no idea. I woke up in a bed surrounded by my new family. They said I was found, and could not tell me who my sire was."

"Odd, they must have gone insane."

"I figured so, likely dead by now, but I have no connection to them anyway."

"Can you tell me more about why you want to join?"

"I'm sick of it, to be honest. We work in the dark to earn human money. We are forced to stalk in the night by the mutts or face immediate execution. It's ridiculous that we might be dead for simply eating our fill. I want to carve out a spot for myself."

"I like the way you think," Kyle admits, "I will tell you now that I do not make the final decision on who we trust. Our leader does. He goes by Reed. I will tell him of your interest and get back to you."

I smile and refill his drink, "On the house. Hope you have a safe venture."

Well, he was a bit… off, but I was also acting into him. I report to Kurogane after work as promised. He is not too pleased with the situation.

"This guy sounds like a creep," he growls and take another bite of his dinner.

"He was a creep. He gave off all kinds of awful vibes," I stick out my tongue, "But I got in regardless. Almost. The leader has to approve me."

"Do you think he will?"

"I hope so. Otherwise this whole job goes down the gutter."

Kurogane shrugs, "Not really. We can always follow that Kyle guy."

"Sure, if you want to stake him out for weeks, moving from city to city. That'd be great!" I tease.

"Shut up. Tell me when you're in, and until then let's leave it there."

"Agreed!"

It turned out to be another week before Kyle showed his face again. This time he had another recruit with him.

They sit down at the bar and ordered two gin and tonics. I had to serve other guests but eventually listened in to their conversation.

"Did you hear?" one particularly nasty looking man begins, "A new hunter is in town. Do you think he suspects?"

Kyle shrugs, "He's hardly a bother, just some new meat thinking he can prowl."

"How are you sure?" I cut in, sliding their drinks over, "This whole idea is risky, death defying at best. Yuuko has high hopes but… call me a worry-wort."

"He's been tailing me for days. A good hunter wouldn't have been noticed," Kyle assured, basking in his narcissism, "Even if he turns out to be a good fighter, he stands no chance against you."

I nod and smile, "Not many do. I can take him out should the time come, if we are guaranteed a win. I'm not about to go on a suicide mission."

Kyle smiles back at me, "That's what this man is for. He has an Alpha behind him that only desires his packs' survival."

I narrow my eyes at the newcomer, "That is no small feat, Mister…"

"Reed," the nasty man says, "Fei Wang Reed, and I am no ordinary man, I assure you. My reach is far."

"I believe it," I bow my head in recognition, "Kyle has told me much about you."

"Likewise, Mr. Flourite. I've heard about your special talent and am glad to hear of your allegiance to the cause."

I smirk, "Of course, who wouldn't jump at a chance like this? A new age is beginning, is it not?"

"You speak the truth. Your power is a treasure, and after meeting you, I would love nothing more than to let you into the fold." Reed raises his glass to me and downs it, "Hm, Kyle did not lie, your drinks are equal to none."

I chuckle, "What a flatterer you are. Care for another?"

"Of course, one of the same, if you will."

I meet with Kurogane in the park after leaving work, "The moon will be full soon. Yuuko already gave me the day off."

"That's not a report."

"It's a thought," I laugh, "And I'm in. Although the leader is worse than Kyle," I shudder while Kurogane reels.

"You met Reed?!" he yells.

"Shhhhh! And yes, I did. He was interested in my ability and came to see me for himself. The good thing is that he believed that I want to change the world… But there is something else we need to talk about-"

"I-!" Kurogane takes a breath, "This is deeper than I thought you would get."

"Deeper than I thought too, but here we are," I look in his eyes, "If we play this right, we can kill Reed, stop him for good, not just for a while. However, there is something more important than that. There is an alpha working with him!"

Kurogane stays silent, "Did you see him?"

I shake my head, "No. Reed merely mentioned it to convince me that it's safe."

Kurogane bristles as he thinks about it, "Do they know about me?"

I nod, "As much as we wanted them to. Kyle thinks you're nothing special, but he also wants me to kill you if you get in the way."

More silence, "That's fine. It should never come to that."

"Okay," I nod, "But we still need to talk about the full moon. No work that day unless there's an emergency. We are both staying in."

"Tch, I hate this city."

"No, you don't, you just hate the lack of woodland. I think you've been enjoying bounty hunting."

Wow, he's ignoring me now. Just walking away towards the apartment building. How rude! I laugh anyway and catch up to him.

The next week was full of planning on both sides of the field. Kurogane sent word to the pack about our progress while Kyle told me of the hunter slowly closing in on him. He was sure the fight would be soon, and he wasn't wrong.

Before that could happen, the full moon must pass for my own safety. No telling what Kurogane might do if he loses control while fighting the other two.

The full moon is glowing outside the window now. Kurogane is agitated and hungry. I make up a meal of barely cooked beef for him and waited for him to finish. He was always so beastly the night of the full moon. It was hard for him to keep contained, and he couldn't go running in the city.

He eats quickly stares at my shoulder. He marked me last month, but we both know it fades quickly. His mark just won't stay, and he hates that. I pull his plate away and set it in the sink. I feel him come up behind me and pull me close.

"So eager, Kuro-baby," I coo.

I hear a light growl in my ear and chuckle. He's nipping my neck before I can tease him more. The faint smell of fur reaches my nose and I touch the back of his neck, he's transformed.

I bite my lip knowing what that meant for our evening. I turn around in his arms and smile. As a wolfman, Kurogane grew patches of fur where his human hair grew, only much thicker. His back, forearms, calves, and crotch all had it now, and his height and width grew too. I'm talking about his body and downtown here.

The only real problem was his lack of control. Once Kurogane got started, it was hard to get him to stop, but I love that about him too. It was endearing watching him try his best to listen to me, to know he cared even if the moon drove him crazy.

I kiss him deeply and let him explore my mouth. He's already very excited, I can feel him against my stomach. There's no time to go to the bedroom, he picks me up and throws me on the table.

I'm laughing when he tears my clothes away, I probably shouldn't have worn any at all. He licks up my body and sniffs to make sure his scent is on me. It's cute, I think. My hands go to his scalp and I run my fingers through the thick locks, "Come on sweety, you can wreck me tonight."

He growls lowly in my ear and bites down harshly on my shoulder. I hiss and arch my back. It hurts, but it's also Kurogane's way of showing the world who I belong to. In a pack, you see these scars all the time, but on me, they last a week at best. He never talks about it, but I imagine it hurts his pride a bit whenever he sees it healed.

He latches onto my shoulder for a long time, making the mark deeper and deeper before he pulled away. I smell blood, but he licks over the wound, a kind gesture.

"Ahaaaa, I love you, Kuro-beast," I moan out.

His fur stands up at the sound and my legs are hoisted up. There is no foreplay today, he just wants to bury himself.

There is a moment of hesitation, a question before it's too late. I wrap my legs around his waist to answer, and he plunges deep without a second thought.

I'll admit now that I am very loud. I nearly scream in pain and pleasure. I love how he fills me on the full moon, but I'm practically a perpetual virgin as well. He opens me up every time we make love, and it always stings like the first time. Not that I dislike it, it's like having an infinite 'first times,' all taken by the man I love.

He's thrusting mercilessly into me, eliciting a string of curses and moans from me. Kurogane goes back to my neck, biting lighter than before, "K-Kuro!"

I cum fast from the power pleasure washing over me, but he isn't done yet. He picks me up and pins me against the wall, continuing his savage thrusting. He ravages my body as my nails cut into his back. I hear his roar at the same time I feel his warmth fill me up.

"Hahahaaa, feeling a bit better after cumming?"

He bites my earlobe and takes me to the couch this time. Round 1 was over, but the night was still young…

I wake up halfway through the next night to the smell of stir fry. My bodies sore and my head is pounding from the night before. I can't recall everything that happened, but I did know I was starving.

Kurogane must have heard me stirring because he is at my door in moments, "Good morning."

I motion him over and he comes immediately to the bed and holds me close. My fangs push into his neck and a sweet syrup flows down my throat. Fuck does he taste like Heaven! I drink my fair share before unlatching and cuddling with him, "You know… I could get used to nights like that."

He let a sigh out, "I didn't hurt you then?"

I shake my head, "No more than usual. Besides, I'm fond of a little pain."

Kurogane ran his finger through my hair, "I called Yuuko for you, she said Kyle would be looking for you tomorrow. I'm going to attack then, be ready for me."

"Alriiight. I will be. No more work talk, I want to watch something cute," I tell him. He must agree because he puts on Beauty and the Beast for me. After grabbing his food, he's back in bed with me, letting me hang all over him until I'm happy.

After a month of waiting, it was finally the day our plan would go off. I meet with Reed and Kyle in an old factory.

"Good to see you again," Kyle takes a bow to me.

"Oh please, you shouldn't bow to me, I'm just the heavy lifter."

Reed shakes his head, "You are a lovely and necessary addition to our cause. Never sell yourself short."

"Oh, trust me on this, I know my place."

The friendly atmosphere quickly changes as we catch the smell of a dog. He's here now, just in time. I grin at my partners in crime and slip behind them. Kurogane walks out with all the pride of an alpha and looks right at me, "Fai, I didn't come too late, did I?"

I shake my head, "No, the tall one is Reed, the skinny one is Kyle. They are all yours."

They swivel their head towards me, Reed speaking out first, "What are you talking about?! You've been plotting with us for months!

I smile, "I'm sorry, I seem to have lied somewhere along the line. I was merely an informant, not your toy." Kurogane stands behind them, and I stand in front of them. They have no option but to fight.

"You are one of us! How could you fight for those filthy dogs?!" Kyle sneers.

"One of you?" I laugh to anger the pair further, "I have never been 'one of you.' I am a child of the wolf. Born and raised to hunt vampires like you!"

Reed glares at me, "You are delusional."

I just keep smiling, "I'm okay with that."

Kurogane cracks his knuckles, "Under the law of the wolves, I sentence you to execution for plotting a massacre of human life. Prepare yourself!"

Kurogane transforms and attacks to distract them while I slip out of my body. The two notice it easily but are forced away by Kurogane's strike. I fly and wrap myself around Kyle, knowing full well he is the weaker of the two.

He struggles against me as Kurogane dashes for him. I hear a gasp before Kyle bursts into dust around Kurogane's hand. A perfect pierce through the heart.

Reed was nowhere in the building. I want to search for him badly, but Kurogane calls out to me, "Let him go! This attack should scare off his followers. Even if he decides to rebuild, it'll take him years to find more willing people after the failure."

I nod and enter my body once more, "I'd still rather see him dead. The man is disgusting."

Kurogane offers his hand to help me up. Once standing, I lean some of my weight on him. Becoming corporeal wasn't easy by a long shot and I feel drained from doing it.

"We need to get you back to the house," he tells me. Then he picks me up and runs, taking back ways when he can to avoid stares. I walk through the lobby and hallway on my own, but by the time we reach the apartment, I collapse on the sofa.

Kurogane pulls me up to sit and I fall back in his lap, "I just need a nap. Nothing else, okay?"

He nods, "You know… we should stay in the city longer. In case someone else decides to carry the torch."

I chuckle, "You could just say you want to stay here. No one would judge you for that."

Kurogane covers my eyes with his hand, "Shut up and rest."

He really never changes, but that's just another thing we share.


End file.
